1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multi-folded full-automatic opening-closing umbrella which can be controlled to open/close automatically.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In these days, the climate is constantly changing so people are used to take an umbrella along to prevent a heavy rain unexpectedly. But, the frame of a conventional umbrella has to be pushed to a specific position to unfold the umbrella. Once there is a sudden downpour, the user may be wet because he/she cannot unfold the umbrella quickly. Therefore, an improved umbrella is developed. The umbrella handle is provided with a button. The user just presses the button to unfold the umbrella automatically. But, this kind of umbrella doesn't have the function to fold the umbrella automatically. When the user gets in the car, he/she has to fold the umbrella with both hands. In such a short time, the user is always wet. This umbrella is inconvenient for use.
Chinese Utility Model Publication No. CN2476208Y published on Feb. 13, 2002 discloses a control device for an automatic umbrella. The working principle of this umbrella is that when the umbrella is unfolded, the button is pressed and the control device releases the middle rod of the umbrella. The middle rod is biased by the springs inside the middle rod to extend upward so as to unfold the umbrella. When the user wants to fold the umbrella, the button is pressed again for the control device to release the buckle inside the middle rod. The springs on the frame urges the umbrella to be folded. The buckle is pulled by the pull rope to the top of the middle rod. At this moment, the umbrella is not fully folded. The user has to push a portion of the umbrella toward the handle to shorten the middle rod. The springs are restored to energize, and the middle rod and the buckle are controlled by the control device in the handle again. Thus, the umbrella is folded completely.
The operation principle of the existing full-automatic umbrella is substantially identical to that of the aforesaid patent, such as Chinese Utility Model Application numbers 01217730.X, 01237609.4, 01262761.5, 03267824.X. The difference between them is the control device inside the handle to control the middle rod and the buckle.
Thus, the existing automatic umbrella can be unfolded automatically and folded semi-automatically. It cannot be completely folded to its original state to achieve a full automatic function. The umbrella is completely folded by applying a force. The present invention is to solve the problem how to fold/unfold the umbrella automatically by controlling the handle. Accordingly, the inventor of the present invention has devoted himself based on his many years of practical experiences to solve these problems.